LA MEDIUM
by xjapan
Summary: Todos perdimos a alguien que harias si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablarle por ultima vez pues a juan carlos bodoque le paso eso ¿quieres saber que pasa? pasa y lee one shot 31 minutos


LA MEDIUM

ONE SHOT

CAPITULO UNICO

31 minutos no me pertenece si no a los genios creadores pedro peirano y alvaro diaz

Santiago de chile 10 am

El señor manguera si que estaba furioso pues no se habia logrado subir el nivel de audiencia del noticiero no hayando que hacer decidio tomar una medida drastica

Tulio ¿una medium? ¿es una broma?

sr manguera no, va encerio y no es cualquier medium si no es nada mas y nada menos que lucy jones la mas grande medium de america

tulio y eso ¿como nos ayudaria a subir la audiencia?

sr manguera muy facil atraera publico y mas vale que sea bien atendida o te corro me oiste

Asi que no quedo de otra tulio y el resto del equipo tuvieron que aceptar, esa medium no era como las otras que habian ido al programa de verdad esa mujer hablaba con los difuntos al dia siguiente la medium llega al estudio e inicia la sesion

Lucy muy bien vamos a comenzar con esto amm ¿hay alguien que perdio a su padre o asu abuelo?(tulio y patana la miran asombrados)

amm usted sr triviño perdio a su padre ¿no es asi?

tulio si amm digale que todavia me debe 20 pesos

lucy(riendose) dice que no volvera a ver ese dinero el dice nunca debiste haberme prestado ese dinero(todos se empiezan a reir) dice que esta muy orgulloso de lo que usted y su linda sobrina han hecho y dice cuida a tu mama(tulio no sabe que decir) amm ok vamos a continuar ¿quien es policarpo alveldaño?

policarpo toptoptoptoptop

lucy sr alveldaño ¿que le pasa?

policarpo me pasa cada vez que un difunto quiere hablar conmigo lucy pero alrato se me pasa

lucy bien su novia quiere hablarle ¿le gustaban los dulces no es asi?

policarpo am si ¿porque?

lucy porque estoy viendo que esta comiendo chocolate y le pregunto¿que haces? y ella dice como chocolate

policarpo si jeje asi era ella

lucy ella murio por una enfermedad y me dice dile que lo quiero y que no habia nada que ni los medicos ni las medicinas ni nadie pudieran hacer para salvarme nada

Asi varios de comunicaron con sus seres queridos juanin con sus padres alos cuales no conocio mario hugo con sus padres adoptivos raul con su abuela balon con sus amigos del estadio e incluso calsetin con rombosman se comunico con su antiguo maestro solo faltaba alguien

Lucy ¿quen es juan carlos bodoque? (silencio sepulcral) sr bodoque su hermana quere comunicarse con usted

juanin sta lucy juan me dejo una nota para usted

la nota decia esto

_Sra medium lamento haberme ido sin avisar tuve un pequeño imprevisto y me tuve que ir si hay un espiritu que quiera comunicarse conmigo hagamelo saber por medio de mis compañeros de antemano gracias_

_juan carlos bodoque_

Lucy que lastima bueno me voy cualquier cosa pueden llamarme y enserio diganle al señor bodoque que es importante que se comunique conmigo

tulio asi sera adios y gracias

Y valla que era importante pues katia la hermana mayor del conejo rojo habia estado en espiritu con ella dos semanas antes cuando lucy le dijo que no habia podido comunicarla con el escucho una voz que le decia _no tedes por vencida por favor necesito hablar con mi hermano_ mientras en el noticiero tulio y juanin le habian insistido a juan carlos que se comunicara con ella pues no habia tenido ningun imprevisto ese dia solo se escondio porque decia no creer en las mediums y tambien se sentia culpable de la muerte de katia aunque no habia sido su culpa, por otro lado lucy habia decidido dejar el asunto por la paz pues no podia permitir que interfidiera con su trabajo pero justo un dia, en un conocido restaurante de titiriquen algo paso y volvio a escuchar la voz que le decia _mi hermano esta aqui _

Lucy lawrence(su hermano) necesito que regreses a casa y me traigas algo el reloj de bolsillo que me regalaron

lawrence ¿pero porque?

lucy juan esta aqui y necesito terminar con esto

lawrence¿es broma? ¿otravez esa coneja te esta molestando?

lucy has lo que te digo porfavor

lawrence muy bien vuelvo en un rato(se va)

lucy muy bien primero que nada soy medium estoy buscando a un conejo rojo llamado juancarlos ¿el esta aqui?(de nuevo el silencio)

lucy juan se que esta aqui ¿su hermana katia fallecio?

De repente juan carlos comienza a llorar ante la sorpresa de todos sus amigos era coincidencia que estuviera el alli pues era su cumpleaños y el profesor cirilo pila, tulio y fredi turbina le habian organisado una fiesta en ese lugar

J.C ¿porque me hace esto? ¿porque?

lucy no era mi intecion creame su hermana fallecio y ha estado dos semanas conmigo(todos los presentes miran asombrados) ella dice hablale del parque pues nadie sabe del parque nombraran uno en su memoria no es asi

j.c si asi es

lucy¿ trae alguna pertenencia suya? algo como una cadena de angel (muestra el collar)

voz no puedo creerlo

lucy estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes nisiquera conosco a este hombre pero su hermana se manifesto desde hace dos semanas y medijo que lo buscara(en ese momento lawrence llego con el reloj) ella dice hermano tienes que dejar de culparte tienes que dejar de pensar que pudiste haber hecho algo para impedir mi muerte fue un accidente no habia poder humano que lo evitara

j.c pero si era yo ERA YO QUIEN TENIA QUE HABER SIDO ¿PORQUE ELLA?

lucy ella dice todo tiene un siglo y el mio ya termino tu tienes que seguir (le da el reloj) ella quiere que tengas esto dice que siempre estara contigo en espiritu y que esta muy orgullosa de ti su hermanito pequeño y que pronto llegara alguien a tu vida que te hara muy feliz

prof no lo puedo creer

fredy si no lo veo no lo creo

tulio valla imprecionante

j.c muchas gracias por todo lucy

lucy no tienes que agradecer es mi trabajo

Al final fue una gran sesion y lucy dejo de escuchar aquella vocesita pues se habia comunicado con su hermano y quisas un dia se volverian a encontrar mientras para juan carlos habia sido el mas maravilloso regalo que pudo haber recibido

FIN

Hola bien este one shot es un previo a mi fic lavida es color de rosa que escribire pronto en cuanto termine alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes hasta la proxima espero comentarios dudas aclaraciones peticiones o criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas jeje

adiosin


End file.
